hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate Ayasaki
The butler of the Sanzen'in family, Ayasaki Hayate had to work to support his parents' bad habits since the age of nine, always moving from job to job until the time he was found out to be underage. The experience gained does mean, however, that he of all characters possesses the most extensive practical knowledge as to how the world operates. Hayate's dad refuses to get employed, while his mother is a compulsive gambler, and the whereabouts of Hayate's older brother, who is not named, are unknown. These events led to their bankruptcy—they abandoned Hayate after selling his organs to the Yakuza to ease their financial burdens. With not many choices left to him, Hayate conspired to kidnap someone to get ransom money. He found a girl, Sanzen'in Nagi, and told her that he would kidnap her. However, Nagi mistook his words for his confession of love, and later he was employed as Nagi's new butler. In the beginning of the story he often mentioned Nello and Patrasche from the novel A Dog of Flanders and compared his miserable situation to the characters' life. Hayate was named Hayate because his parents wanted him to run like a "gust of wind (Hayate)" from shark loaners. People like Nagi and Maria always tend to cause him trouble by cosplaying him into a maid or something else because he looks like a girl. He has a 'poor' face. However, his smile tends to attract people, like what the 'voice from the sky' said. History Alter Ego Hermione Ayasaki Hermione was the disguise for Hayate when he was being cursed by a doll (in episode 11-12 of Season 2 and chapters 92-96). Because of this Izumi Segawa's butler and brother, Kotetsu Segawa fell in love with him. In addition to looking poor and seedy, Hayate can also appear to be extremely feminine. He has a girlish face and is good at housework such as cooking and cleaning, which are usually thought to be work for women; he is also very modest and sensitive, all of which contribute to others' perception of him as feminine. This has led to him being forced to wear girls' clothing or cosplay in feminine outfits such as nekomimi, a maid and so on. Both Tama and Klaus have fallen for Hayate when he wears girls' clothing. Later on, this female alter-ego is given a name: Ayasaki Hermione , which is probably a reference to the main heroine of the Harry Potter series. Ayasaki Hermione has officially "appeared" once in each season of the anime (officially meaning whenever Hayate lies by saying his name is Ayasaki Hermione in order to hide the fact he was unintentionally cross-dressing at that time. He has been forced to cross-dress at other times, but he is not referred to by his alter-ego's name on these occasions). However, in recent Hayate no Gotoku manga popularity polls, it was seen that there are votes for two different characters, one being Ayasaki Hermione, the other being Hayate dressed as female. Category:Characters